


When in Maine

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	When in Maine

Amy anxiously glances at the scenery through the window. In just about five minutes she will reunite with her boyfriend Chris in his hometown, Cherryfield.

Their senior year at Heartfeld was so hectic, they barely even saw each other. With Amy’s intership and Chris’s football captain duties, it was almost impossible to find time for meetings in person. Their relationship was based on Skype dates, late night calls, and text messages throughout the day.

That’s also a part of why Amy was so nervous and excited when Chris invited her to spend Christmas break with his family. Trying to hide a giant smile on her face, Amy gets off the train and starts looking around for her beloved boyfriend.

She bites her lip when she can’t spot him and starts getting worried.  _We were supposed to meet on Friday, December 23_ _rd_ _, at five p.m. Did he forget that or—_ Her thoughts are interrupted by two muscular arms around her waist and the familiar scent of her boyfriend’s cologne.

“Hey,” Amy giggles as Chris kisses her cheek. She turns to him and gasps at the sight of him. Chris looks even more handsome than she last saw him.

“Hey you,” he says, “you look even more beautiful than I rememeber.” He pulls her into a tight embrace, relishing their first in weeks meeting. After a moment, Chris takes Amy’s hand and leads her to his car.

“How your intership going?” He asks when they are already settled in the car. Amy smiles warmly at him before answering. “It’s going great however, it would be even better if it enabled me more free time to spend with my boyfriend,” she sighs and adds, “I miss you so much every day.”

“Hey, I miss you too but this intership is a great opportunity. Besides, we have a whole week for ourselves ahead.” He squeezes her hand reassuringly as Amy bites her lip. 

It’s definitely not the best time to share her fears with him. Their relationship, despite being a long-distance one for now, is in a very good place. They’ve worked hard to make it work since the day they met but Amy can’t help but feel anxious at the thought of what future holds. It’s their last year at uni before everyone goes their own way. And as for them two…they never talked about what happens  _after_ graduation. Chris had a hard time already picking a major, he never specified what he wanted to do after college. And Amy…she’d just been offered a real job at Vangsness Magazine. She was overjoyed when her boss told her he wanted hire her as a journalist after graduating, but she said she needed more time to think about. The job would require her to move to NYC and she didn’t want to make any plans without her boyfriend.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asks suddenly distracting Amy from her overthinking.

“I was just thinking of all the things we can finally do together,” she answers turning to Chris and seeing him grinning mischievously.

“ _Things_ huh,” he winks at her and Amy bursts out laughing. “I wasn’t thinking about  _these_ things you pervert,” she shoves him playfully, “besides I don’t think your mom will let us share bedroom this time either.”

“Hey, that was over six months ago! We’re more mature now, I’m sure she’ll understand,” Chris says as they arrive to Chris’s family house.

“Mom, we’re home,” Chris yells dragging Amy’s suitcase when they enter the hallway.

“Amy! It’s good to see you again!” Mrs Powell approaches them, wiping her hands in her apron.

“Hi Mrs Powell,” Amy starts but Chris’s mom waves at her. “What did I tell you last time?” she asks and Amy quickly corrects herself. “Oh sorry Barb, it’s nice to see you too!” They hug and Chris looks at both of them with a giant smile on his face.

“And you’re what?” Barb scolds her son, “you’re not going to hug your old mother?”

“Mom, we literally saw each other half an hour ago!”

“My house, my rules. You hug your mother whenever you come home, either it’s after five weeks or after five minutes,” she says as Chris rolls his eyes but hugs her.

“Chris, can you take the gingerbreads out of the oven while I show Amy her room?” Barb asks and Chris bites his lip. “Actually…can’t she sleep in my room? We share an apartment anyway,” he says. His mother looks at him, narrowing her eyes. “Not under my roof Christopher. You know the rules,” she turns to Amy, “come on dear, I’ll you show you your bedroom.”

~~~~

After dinner and whole family playing board games, Amy went to her new room to get some sleep. Just as she expected, she couldn’t fall asleep. She hated spending nights not in her bed. Or not with Chris. It took her a week to adjust to sleeping alone while she was doing her intership but she really hoped for a night with her boyfriend beside her.

She sighs as she shitfs again in the bed, unable to find a comfortable position. It’s already after midnight, and she haven’t been able to fall asleep for at least forty minutes. She’s just about to call Chris and at least listen to his voice when she hears the door opening. Blinking, she turns to see her boyfriend, wearing nothing but his boxers and a smug smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Amy whispers as Chris closes the door and approaches her bed. “Visiting my girlfriend,” he answers before pulling her into a kiss. She pulls away quickly and meets with Chris surprised expression. “Are you trying to get us into trouble?” she asks but Chris chuckles. “Come on Amy, my mom is asleep, so is AJ and Kyle. I will sneak out in the morning, before anyone finds out. Besides,” he starts kissing her jawline, “I really,  _really,_ ” moving to her neck, “missed my girlfriend.” He finds Amy’s favorite spot behind her ear and starts kissing it, earning a quiet moan from her. “Chris…your mom is going to kill me,” she groans but Chris doesn’t stop. “Then I’ll kill myself too and we’ll be like Romeo and Juliet,” he says and Amy chuckles. She doesn’t protest anymore, they’ve spent too much time apart to care. Chris takes off her pajamas, and his boxers, as they finally reunite in every possible way.

~~~~

Amy wakes up in Chris’s arms a few hours later. She smiles at the thought of their night adventures but her face falls the second she hears Mrs Powell’s voice from downstairs. “Chris,” Amy squeals into her boyfrien’s ear. He murmurs something in response but doesn’t open his eyes. “Chris!” she tries again, shaking him. “What’s wrong?” he asks sleepily looking at Amy’s nervous face expression. “Your mom is up! I’m sure she’ll notice you’re not in your room and then she’ll check in mine,” she says and Chris jumps out of the bed. “Shit, sorry,” he says looking for his boxers, “I forgot to set an alarm.” He grabs his boxers and rushes to the door but stops when he hears his mother in the hall. “She’s here,” he whispers and Amy bites her nails. “Maybe you can jump out of the window?” she proposes and Chris shoots her a confused look. “Amy, it’s not the first floor and I’m a quarterback not stuntman,” he replies. Mrs Powell’s footsteps are becoming more audible and Chris realizes she’s coming to his room. “On the other hand,” he quickly walks up to the window, “I think I should try.” Amy looks at him and her eyes widen. “Wait Chris you can’t go like this! You’re wearing boxers only!”

Quickly, she takes her own over-sized sweatpants and hands them to Chris. “Wear them, they are big for me, so should be okay for you.”

Chris takes them and puts on in no time. “I look stupid,” he says looking at himself in the mirror. He opens the window and shivers as the cold, December air overwhelms him. “It’s freezing,” he admits, having second thoughts about jumping. His mom would understand right? “You’re always hot anyways!” Amy answers from the bed. “But it’s Maine! Winters here are…cold. Even for me.”

Amy rolls her eyes, “Don’t be such a baby! You can go for a jog and you’ll feel warmer.” Chris takes a deep breath and turns to Amy. “If I don’t survive, just know that I love you,” he tells her and gets out of the window, straight into the snow.

“Amy?” she hears a knock on her door and quickly closes the window and smooths the bedding. She jumps into the bed and trying to sound like she just woke up, she answers, “Yes?” She hears Barb clearing her throat before asking. “May I come in?” Amy looks around the room to see if everything looks fine and replies, “Yes, of course.” She sits up in the bed as Chris’s mom walks in. “Sorry to wake you up, I couldn’t find Chris in his room and thought maybe you know where he is,” she says studying the room. “I don’t know Barb, maybe he went for a jog? He usually does that in the mornings.” Mrs Powell nods as she heads out. “Breakfast will be in five minutes,” she adds closing the door. Amy lets out a relieved sigh as she lies down. Hopefully Chris is okay too.

~~~~

When she enters the living room, AJ and Kyle are already there, waving at her. “Is Chris here already?” she asks them but they only shake their heads. She starts getting worried when she hears someone entering the house. “Christopher!” Barb exclaims and Amy rushes to the hallway. “Why are you jogging in the neighborhood half naked? It’s freezing! Are trying to get yourself sick? Go to your room and change right now. I’ll make you some hot tea,” Mrs Powell yells at Chris and goes back to the kitchen. Amy and Kyle are watching this exchange with wide eyes, and AJ faceplams when no one is looking, but Chris only smirks. He goes to his room, and whispers to Amy, when he passes her “It was worth it.” Amy blushes and catches the sight of AJ shaking her head as if she knew exactly what happened.  _Well that was embarrassing._

~~~~

After breakfast, more Christmas preparations and Barb scolding Chris, he excused himself and Amy with a promised walk around Cherryfield. This time, Mrs Powell made sure he was wearing suitable clothes and Amy couldn’t stop laughing when Barb was putting additional scarf onto his neck. When they finally got out both of the bursted out of laughing.

It’s snowing lightly and Amy feels like she was in a fairytale. They both don’t speak, and Amy’s fears come back to her. “Chris,” she starts. He turns to her, his bright blue eyes meeting hers. “Huh?” Amy takes a deep breath, “Chris, I need to talk to you about something. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks. Amy shakes her head, “No, but…we finally need to talk about the future. It’s been bugging me for a while now, I don’t know what happens with  _us_ after graduation. Do we stay in our apartement, do we move somewhere else, do you want to get a job, start another college, do we break up, or–” 

“Amy,” Chris interrupts her and stops to cup her face in his hands, “First of all, I don’t want us to break up, like ever. Secondly, I didn’t really think about the future simply because I’d rather focus on the present moment. But anywhere I go, I always picture myself beside you.” He kisses her as her doubts slowly fade away. 

She breaks the kiss to continue, “I got offered a position at Vangsness Magazine. But I’d have to move to NYC. I said I’d think about it but I would really loved that job.” Chris takes a step back to look into her eyes. “New York? Right after graduation?” he asks to make sure he understands everything. She nods silently looking away. 

Chris thinks for a moment and smiles to her warmly. “In that case, we’re moving to NYC,” he says and Amy turns to him, surprised. “Really? You’d move there with me?” Chris laughs and pulls his girlfriend into a hug. “Of course Amy. I might not know what to do next with my life, but I know for sure I want to be with you. And I’ve wanted to do this tomorrow but might as well now,” he takes two steps back and drops to one knee, pulling out a box from his pocket.  Amy starts shaking and tears form in her eyes as Chris starts speaking.

“Amy…when I first met you I knew you were special. Our relationship might not have been the easiest but I loved every second of it. I have loved you for almost four years now and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. And I want to make sure that wherever we go, we go together. And if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. So, Amy Park, the love of life, the woman who knocked me out on the day we met, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?” he asks taking out a simple yet beautiful ring from the box. 

 Amy gasps as tears roll down her check. Without much thinking she throws herself on Chris, kissing his face and nearly knocking him down. “Is that a yes?” he asks in bewteen her kisses. “Yes! A thousands, millions of yeses!” she replies and looks at him. His eyes are wet too as he slides the ring on her finger. They kiss again and Chris helps Amy to stand up. She pulls him into a hug and admires her ring. 

“I love you,” Chris murmurs into her ear. “I love you too,” she replies as they part. “Heh, you know what that means?” he asks her motioning her ring. She looks at her finger, confused. “That…we have a wedding to plan?”

Chris smirks as he answers, “Yes, but also, my mom will finally have to let us share a room.”


End file.
